LOSE YOU
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Cause I’m gonna lose you. Yes, I’m gonna lose you. If I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna lose you for good...


_**LOSE YOU**_

Tal vez en un principio ella no lo comprendió, quizá nunca se dio cuenta como era todo en realidad, es decir, vivaz, alegre, imaginativa, apasionada… simplemente una niña, una niña que jugó con dos "muñecos" a la vez, pensó jamás ser descubierta, pensó que al final… ella ganaría.

La niña era linda, 19 años con senos pequeños, esbeltas y proporcionadas caderas, cabellera larga oscura con mechones rojos que contrastaban con el tono claro de su piel, con esos hermosos diamantes, ojos bellos azul cielo; muchos en el Santuario estaban tras ella, algunos rogaban por ser los afortunados en los que ella posara su mirada, pero ella no era así, las cosas del corazón no le importaban mucho… se concentraba en sus amigos, hermana y en conseguir su armadura.

Al menos así se creía al principio, Eros, la aspirante a amazona dorada de Piscis, al servicio de Ares dios de la guerra, era singular en su carácter, todo lo opuesto a lo seria de su hermana, su maestro de temporada era Afrodita de Piscis, "Bastante agradable" decía ella, pero no era el único… aún recordaba como había conocido a Hyoga.

Aquella mañana todas las aspirantes que habían llegado del Santuario de Ares se preparaban para la ceremonia que se ofrecería en su honor y para afirmar una alianza entre ambos dioses de la guerra, tenían la orden de ir con túnicas griegas de gala, propias para semejante acontecimiento. Eros era ayudada por su hermana Alesana, postulante a la armadura de Géminis; ambas muchachas reían de cuando en cuando, Alesana dio toques finales a su arreglo mientras Eros aún preparaba su cabello, pero sintió la presencia de varas personas cerca de ellas, volteó lentamente el rostro y lo vio.

"Se miraban a los ojos con tal intensidad…" dice Alesana, "que supe de inmediato que ahí había algo… total, lo mismo me pasó a mi con el Fénix y pues…" ríe.

El cisne la observó atentamente, sus ojos, su cabello, su irradiante belleza causaron que un flechazo del dios del amor atravesara su corazón, Eros, nombre del dios del amor, dios del amor correspondido. No paso mucho hasta que comenzaron a intercambiar palabras, había una fuerte atracción entre ambos, entonces ¿qué salió mal?

Afrodita era conocido como el santo más hermoso de todo el Santuario de Athena, y la pequeña Eros no lo previó, quedó prendada a su vez de quien sería su maestro, ella misma no entiende lo que pasó. A medida que pasaron los días y semanas, la relación entre el cisne y la aprendiza de amazona se hacía más intensa pero de entre los pocos que realmente fueron observadores, notaron a su vez la ferviente atracción entre maestro y discípula. Sin ton ni son, la niña empezó a jugar con ambos enamorados, pasaron más días, más semanas… y algunos meses también.

El tiró salió por la culata.

El cisne había sorprendido a Eros y Afrodita en medio de un beso apasionado y ferviente, de esta forma, todo su jueguito había quedado al descubierto, ambos muchachos estaban molestos pero sobre todo muy dolidos… ambos habían sido parte de una jugarreta bien planeada, sintiéndose como tontos, humillados por tanto tiempo que había sido ignorantes ante lo que pasaba.

"Esa mañana" cuenta Alesana "yo estaba descansando sobre algunas de las ruinas cuando el Fénix apareció y me preguntó como estaba mi hermana, suponía que había pasado, pero esperaba que no fuera cierto… no soy cómplice" rectifica "yo se lo advertí en cuando me lo mencionó". El Fénix nos dice: "Sabía que entre Eros y Hyoga había algo, pero por mis constantes viajes, no estaba del todo bien enterado… Hyoga es uno de mis mejores amigos, y recuerdo que ni bien llegué al Santuario para inspeccionar como iba todo, me saltó con la noticia… estaba destrozado" y molesto agrega: "él simplemente no se lo merecía… Eros será hermana de Alesana, pero realmente quedó mal a los ojos de todos… excepto de su hermana".

Así pues ahora, se observa a la niña sentada a las afueras de su templo, alguien subía las escaleras hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Alesana con su tono maternal

- … -Eros no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar a su hermana antes de perder su vista en el horizonte

- Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría… seguro no lo esperabas de esta forma, pero… -suspiró- este tipo de cosas son las que no podemos escoger…

- De verdad… yo… si sentí algo por ambos…

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- Voy a superarlo, digo… fue mi error y lo acepto… tengo que aprender de esto…

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Pues… Hyoga en Siberia, visitando la tumba de su madre… según me dijo Shun… piensa quedarse un tiempo y pues Afrodita fue enviado por el Patriarca a una misión al norte de Europa… tengo maestra sustituta hasta que vuelva…

- Ay Eros…

Y de repente la mayor abrazo a la niña, quien se refugió en su pecho y lloró en silencio, sólo podía desahogarse con su hermana, desahogar todo el dolor que sentía por dentro, pero era lo justo, ella pagaba y tal vez seguiría pagando por el pecado de haber jugado con sus corazones.

- Tranquila Eros –dijo sonriente su hermana- quien sabe si esto no fortalece tu lazo con alguno de ellos… quien sabe a quien no perdiste… pero yo, estoy aquí

Seguidamente se separaron y la geminiana se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Cómo te va con Ikki? –pregunto de repente la menor

- Esta de viaje… -dijo Alesana- pero así como se va, vuelve… -y se fue, dejando a su hermana sorprendida por aquella respuesta


End file.
